The Secret
by Ved and Cloe4eva
Summary: Blane isn't who people think he is! I dont own the characters i only own the story line!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first crossover fic so plz tell me how it was.**

**Luv Ved and Cloe4eva xox**

BLANE POV

Here I am at St hopes MI9 base 250 feet underground. My name is Blane Andrew Salvatore, but the people here know me as Blane Whittaker. I am a 145 year old vampire, brother of Damon and Stephen Salvatore. No one knows about my secret, not even MI9 or my girlfriend Daisy Miller. Yep I finally had the courage to ask her out.

"Hey Blane what are you doing down here so early" asked a voice from behind me. I knew it was Daisy straight away because of my vampire hearing.

"Well Daisy I come down here to think sometimes and it's pleasant and silent." I replied hopefully not sounding like I was from 1875.

"Ok Blane. You've been so secretive lately is there something you're not telling me?"

"Umm..." should I tell her the truth? She deserves to know "Yes there is something I haven't been honest about. Well you know how I told you my brother is in the Army?"

"Yeah" she said with uncertainty in her voice.

"Well he _was_, 145 years ago, when my other brother and I were at college."

"Wait, what did you say? I swear I heard you say 145 years ago?" asked a very confuzzled Daisy. **(hehe confuzzled its a cross between confused and puzzled get it? Hehe on with the story)**

"I did say 145 years ago. Daisy I never wanted to tell you but I guess you have to know now. But just please don't freak out."

"Okay" she said sounding sad and confused.

I took a deep breath. "I'm a vampire." I waited for the squeal or the 'stay away from me'. But it didn't come. I looked at Daisy; her face was exactly the same as it was before I told her.

"OMG really? I've always wanted to meet a vampire!" She squealed excitedly

"Um ok... So you're not scared?"

"No why would I be? If you were going to hurt me you would have done it already!" This retort was the last thing I expected to happen once I told her.

"Ok that's good, I guess. So, we are still together?"

"Yes why wouldn't we be? Would you please turn me into one of you! Wait, why don't you sparkle like Edward?"

"That's just a story, real vampire's burn in the sun."

"Then you aren't a real vampire? We have spent many days in the sun; you even said that you miss the feeling!"

"I am a real vampire, trust me. It's a curse I have had to live with for many years. Me and my brothers have rings that protect us from burning."

"So can you change me? I want to be the same as you and your brothers."

"Maybe, it's a bit more complicated than just biting you."

**Dun dun da! Tell me what you think of it and i'd like to thank my best friend Maddie T for helping me with this story. Please R&R. I'll keep going with this story if i get 10 reviews.**

**Love **

**Ved and Cloe4eva  
>xox<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys i kno i haven't updated anything for ages and im truly sorry for that but i have been very busy. But i hope u guys like this chapter. pls r&r xox**

BLANE POV

"What do you mean?" asked Daisy

"Well we have to give you our blood and then you have to die with it in your system"

"oh" was all Daisy could say

"well the decision is yours and i would never force you to do anything you don't want to. i also need to go to my home town for a little bit to see what has been happening with my brothers."

"ok, do you want me to come with you?"

"if you want to Daisy. I'm sure they'll love you!"

"Cool that sounds like fun! What are their names?"

"Well my oldest brothers name is Damon and my twins name is Stephen"

"What nice names!"

"yeah but try not to talk to Damon much. He is going though a 'look at me and I'll kill you' phase"

"Oh ok" said Daisy a little worried.

"Don't look so worried Dais, I'm sure they'll love you!"

By the time we convinced Daisy's Mum and Dad (though it didn't take much convincing when Daisy asked for me to use my compulsion on them) it was 7 o'clock at night but I ran most of the way with Daisy on my back so we arrived at 8. We walked right up to the boarding house and the first thing I saw was _Katharine._

"So _Katharine_ decide to start what you finished of huh?" I sneered at her.

She looked terrified and said "I'm not Katharine!"

Then Stephen came running out with Damon and saw me pinning Katharine to the wall.

"BLANE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" exclaimed Stephen

"Well brother... care to explain why this bitch is here?"

"first of all this is Elena and second of all she is my girlfriend" said Stephen.

I took another look at her and heard a heartbeat and heard blood running in her veins. Just so you know I drink human blood but I don't kill the humans I usually just drink from blood bags. But if I run out I just compel the humans to forget.

"Oh sorry 'bout that" I replied sheepishly

"Its ok... umm?" she said

"Oh right! I'm Blane Salvatore" I said as an answer to her question of who I was and she looked extremely surprised to find out that my last name was Salvatore.

"Really? Stephen and Damon never said anything about having another brother"

"Well I am Damon's better looking twin" I said with the Salvatore trademark smirk. Dais looked just as surprised as Elena when I smirked.

"WOW you look just like Damon when you do that!" Daisy exclaimed

"haha yeah that happens sometimes" I said

"well brother what are you doing here?" asked Damon as I suspected he was in one of his moods

"Cant I come and see my favourite brothers once and a while?" I asked with a smirk

"Well I am glad to see you Blane" said Stephen smiling

Blane turned to Elena and said "I truly am sorry about before"

"Its ok Damon had the same reaction"


End file.
